


Without Saying Goodbye

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kuroo was always trying his hardest with events and holidays, and he says it’s because he wants Tsukishima to know how special he is. Doesn’t Kuroo already understand that he already makes him feel special? Was there something that Tsukishima was doing wrong or was it just Kuroo’s nature? Probably the latter.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Without Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

It goes without saying that Tsukishima Kei did not like Valentine’s day. Whether he was in the loving relationship he’s in now, or whether he was single it didn’t make a difference in how he felt about it. Every year since he and Kuroo got together, Kuroo has tried multiple tactics to ensure that Tsukki has as much fun as possible. Honestly, watching him set up each plan and idea is more fun than the actual event. However, there was this one time where they went to the aquarium, Tsukishima guesses that that wasn’t such a bad day.

Kuroo was always trying his hardest with events and holidays, and he says it’s because he wants Tsukishima to know how special he is. Doesn’t Kuroo already understand that he already makes him feel special? Was there something that Tsukishima was doing wrong or was it just Kuroo’s nature? Probably the latter.

Kuroo is kindhearted and has everyone’s best interests at heart. And to be honest, Tsukishima was dying to see what kind of day Kuroo had planned for this Valentine’s day. I guess instead of hating the day Tsukishima had begun to like and enjoy the day the more and more it happened. That, and other recognized “romantic” holidays. 

Of course, Tsukishima has to wait for Kuroo to come home first. He doesn’t do much during the day while he waits. He takes a shower, going from dirty clothes to clean clothes. He makes a pot of coffee and makes sure to keep it warm. He eats a bowl of granola for breakfast with some assorted fruits, reads, studies up a bit and light cleaning. By the time Kuroo comes home, Tsukishima is reading on the couch with a faint tone of instrumental playing in the background. It’s sweet and calming. Tsukishima closes his book and gets up from the couch to offer Kuroo’s a sweet gentle hello/welcome home kiss. Something Tsukishima did without a second thought. Something so instinctual, that not even Kuroo thought twice about it. Setting his things down by the door, and walking with Tsukishima into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. 

It turns out, Kuroo didn’t have anything planned. He wanted to come home, watch some programs on the T.V. with Tsukki beside him, reading and losing himself in his book. To both of them, it was the best Valentine’s day they could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> KurooTsukki!!! Questions, kudos, and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
